Tiresome Love
by Lyekka
Summary: Yolei goes to the Digiworld with the others with no sleep. Can someone's love keep her from getting lost? *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Yolei rubbed her temples as she looked at the computer screen. She was trying to finish a map she was creating of the Digiworld. Davis expected her to have it done by tomorrow. She glanced at her clock. It was two in the morning and she still had tons to do. She looked over at her partner Poromon, fast asleep looking peaceful. "Lucky." She said quietly as she returned to her work. Luckily it was summer vacation, as she didn't have to worry about getting up for school in a couple of hours.

****************************

Kari sighed. "Where's Yolei?"

TK shrugged. "She didn't answer her door this morning and the rest of her family was already out."

"Maybe she's sick." Cody suggested.

"No way. She can't be sick." Davis said. "She said she was going to get together the map of the Digiworld for us."

"Maybe she's at Izzy's house."

"Or maybe she didn't get any sleep last night cause she was making that stupid map." A very tired looking Yolei said entering the room and tossed Davis a floppy disk. "There."

"Yolei you look terrible."

"I told her to stay home." Poromon said. "But she wouldn't listen to me."

"Um... Yolei how much sleep did you get last night?" TK asked worried.

"None, I was up all night creating that map for Davis."

"Poromon's right Yolei, you should have stayed home." Kari told her friend.

"Forget it, I'm already here."

Ken entered the room. "Sorry, I'm late. Are we ready to go?"

"Yep, just as soon as Yolei goes back home and crawls back into bed." Cody insisted.

"Are you sick?" Ken asked her.

"No, not sick. No sleep."

"Then you should..."

"I'll sleep later. Everyone ready? Digiport open!"

****************************

"I'm hungry." Veemon said.

"But you just ate!" Davis exclaimed.

"I can't help it." He whined.

"I'm kind of hungry too." Gatomon said.

"Then let's go looking for some food." Kari suggested.

"Should we split up?" TK asked.

"I'll go with Kari!" Davis said almost instantly.

The others *sweat-dropped* "In that case we should go together." TK said changing his mind.

"What afraid I'd take Kari away from you?"

"Davis you're weird." Kari said.

Cody looked over at Yolei. "You okay?"

"Yep, never better." She said putting on a fake smile, which he had bought.

Ken noticed this and sighed. "What's wrong, Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"Nothing Wormmon, nothing at all."

"So we're not splitting up?" Davis asked.

"No Davis, we are not splitting up." Yolei told him.

"Oh." He said disappointingly.

They began to walk towards the nearest town they knew of. There was a small cafe located there where they could get they're food for free, which was good news for all of them.

****

Okay who should Yolei be paired up with? Ken? Cody? Davis? TK? Your choice.


	2. chapter 2

TK glanced over at Yolei who looked like she was about to fall asleep in her soup. He glanced at the others. Davis was trying to get Kari's attention, Cody was eating his sandwich, and Ken was also looking at Yolei. He knew that Yolei had a crush on Ken, actually she had a crush on a lot of guys. Ken, Willis, Michael, Izzy, Joe, Matt, and she even admitted to having a crush on Davis once. He was curious on why she never had a crush on him, not that he was interested or anything. "Hey Yolei wake up."

Yolei sat up in a startle. "I'm awake."

TK chuckled. "Good just making sure. You almost fell asleep in your soup."

"Oh, um... thanks TK."

Ken eyed TK curiously. He usually never played any attention to Yolei. He was always with Kari, mostly since they've been friends longest. He didn't mind much but was going to keep his eye on him.

"How about if we plan another camp out?" Davis asked.

"A camp out?" Cody asked.

"Yea, here in the Digiworld. We could get the older kids to over for us again."

"Yea, it might actually be a fun idea Davis." Kari said.

Davis beamed at the thought of Kari appraising him. "Well what do the rest of you think?"

"It seems like a pretty good plan." Ken said. "And we don't have to worry about the Dark Ocean this time either."

Kari shivered at the remembrance of it. "Let's not bring that up again."

"TK?" Kari asked smiling at him.

"Uh... sure it sounds pretty good." He said snapping out of his trance of looking at Yolei.

"How about you Yolei?" Davis asked grinning as he *sweat-dropped*. "Um... Yolei?"

They others looked at her as she was fast asleep. Her head resting on the table and not in her soup, which she had moved to the side. "Boy she really was tired, huh?" Kari said smiling slightly.

"At least she's quiet." Davis murmured as TK shot him a look.

"Should we wake her?" Ken asked noticing they're Digimon had finished eating.

"Too bad we can't find a place for her to rest." Cody said.

"Hey, I have an idea." TK said.

"What is it TS?"

"That's TK and I'll use my Digivice and get the both of us to Yolei's house. Put her in bed and come back."

"She'll be pretty mad at us for taking her home." Kari said thinking it over. "But she does look real peaceful."

"Why don't you stay here TK and I'll just take Yolei home." Ken suggested standing up. "Besides I just remembered that I have soccer practice in two hours."

"It's real no big deal, ken. Stay and I'll take her home." TK said standing up as well.

"Think they're going to fight?" Patamon asked.

"I do hope not." Wormmon said.

Cody, Davis, and Kari exchanged glanced curious to why TK was so eager to take Yolei home, let alone why Ken was as well. "Come on TK. It'll be all right if Ken took Yolei home." Kari told him.

"Exactly." Ken said as Wormmon moved towards him, as did Hawkmon.

TK sighed. "All right."

****

Okay who should Yolei be paired with now? TK or Ken?


	3. chapter 3

Ken carefully picked up the sleeping Yolei and held her in his arms. "I'll see you guys later."

"Maybe we'll come to your game." Cody said.

"Yea and maybe you'll lose." Davis added as Kari hit him over the head.

Ken shook his head. "Thanks for the pep talk Davis. Digiport open!"

*******************************

TK sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What about?" Cody asked.

"Hey why did you want to take Yolei home?" Davis asked.

"I just felt like it okay." TK told him.

"Davis, TK please don't fight right now. We should head home to talk to Tai and the others."

"Right our camp out."

*******************************

"Please..." The four Digidestined pleaded.

Tai thought for a second. "I don't know."

"Come on Tai. You know you've been wanting to go on another camping trip." Kari told him.

"Mimi will be here this weekend and she did say she wanted to do something interesting." Sora said.

Tai groaned. He couldn't win if Sora was teaming up with Kari. "All right."

"On one condition." Matt said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Don't tell your sister I'm going."

They all started laughing know of Jun's huge crush on Matt. Even if he was seeing Sora she didn't stop stalking him. "It's a deal."

"Hey, where's Yolei and Ken?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Yolei was up all night making a map of the Digital World for Davis and never got any sleep." Kari said. "So Ken took her home since she fell asleep at the restaurant."

"A map of the Digital World?" Joe asked. "Wow Izzy never did that."

Izzy glared at his friend. "Hey, I didn't have the equipment back then that I do now. Do you think I can borrow the disk and make a copy of it?"

"Sure." Davis said taking it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Matt looked over at his younger brother TK who hasn't said much but helping with the begging. He figured he would ask him later what was wrong.

*******************************

Ken tucked Yolei under her covers and smiled at her. Amazingly she was still asleep. Poromon was sitting on her bed. "Now make sure she gets a good and long sleep."

"I will." Poromon said smiling. "Hey Ken."

"Yes?"

"Why did TK want to take Yolei home so badly?"

Ken thought for a second. "I'm not real sure. Bye."

"Bye Ken. Bye Leafmon."

"Bye Poromon." Leafmon called as they left Yolei's house, which was luckily empty.

*******************************

"Ken do you know why TK wanted to take her home so badly? Why did you two argue?"

"I don't know Leafmon. It's really strange that TK would offer to do that, but I guess I'll have to ask him."

"Maybe he likes her just like you do."

Ken blushed at what his Digimon said. "Just remember that no one is supposed to know that I like Yolei, okay?"

"Okay, but you should tell her. She likes you."

"I know."

*******************************

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Matt asked.

"Nothing's bother me." TK insisted.

"Right you were just quiet for no apparent reason."

"What's wrong with being quiet?"

Matt shook his head. "You're never quiet."

TK chuckled. "I guess you're right. I guess I was just mad cause Ken took Yolei home instead."

"You wanted to take Yolei home?"

"Yea."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I saw her sleeping she looked so peaceful and everything..."

Matt saw a familiar look on his brother's face when he was rambling about Yolei. The same look he had when he looked at Sora. His little brother had a crush and it wasn't on Kari.


	4. chapter 4

Yolei woke up and looked at her clock. It read eight o-clock. "Good morning." Poromon said smiling at her.

"Morning?"

"Yep you slept all yesterday."

"How did I get back here?"

"Ken brought you back. He and TK had big argument too."

Yolei shook her head not remembering any of this. She got out of bed, went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and returned to her room. She called up Kari.

******************************

Kari: Hello, Kari speaking?

Yolei: Kari it's me Yolei.

Kari: Hey, we were afraid you weren't ever going to wake up. Did you have a nice nap?

Yolei: Yes, I did. So what did I miss while I was sleeping?

Kari: Well, we're going on a camping trip tonight. Kind of, well the older kids are going and we're going to the Digiworld again. They're going to cover for us

Yolei: Just as long as Davis doesn't mention to Jun about Matt being there.

Kari: Matt already warned Davis about this. 

Yolei: Let me ask my parents.

******************************

She covers the mouthpiece. "Mom, dad can I go camping tonight for the weekend?"

"Of course you can. Just remember to pack your toothbrush."

"I will." She returns to the phone.

******************************

Yolei: I can go.

Kari: Great, just pack whatever you feel like.

Yolei: I will. Where are we meeting?

Kari: At my house. See you at two.

Yolei: All right. Bye.

Kari: Bye.

******************************

Yolei sighed as she takes out her bag and begins to pack some stuff she would need. She walked over and turned on her radio when one of her favorite songs came on.

******************************

__

See he's my property

And any girl that touch

I just might call your bluff

Cause I don't give a f***

Who are you to call me cell

Cause any girl that tried has fell

*Chorus*

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Don't violate me

Cause I'ma make ya hate me

If you decide to mess with mine

Shrunk you down to size

Make you realize

You done messed up this time

*Chorus*

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

*Bridge*

You must learn the rules

Don't come close to

Anything that belongs to me

He is my

My property

So you must leave

*Chorus*

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

*Chorus*

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

Where my girls at, from the front to back

Well if you feelin` that

Put one hand up, can you repeat that

Try to take my man, see I don't need that

So don't play yourself

******************************

She turned off her radio when the song finished and let out a long sigh. "Come on Poromon, let's get some food."

"Good, I'm starving." Poromon said.

****

The song was 702's 'Where My Girls At'


	5. chapter 5

"Okay does everyone have everything?" Tai asked.

The younger kids all nodded so did they're Digimon. "All right be careful out there." Sora told them.

"But have fun too." Mimi added.

"And try not to argue too much with each other." Matt said mostly saying it to the guys.

"All right I'm all set here." Izzy said turning his laptop around.

"Now if you need us just e-mail us." Joe said.

"We will." Davis said grinning.

"Okay Yolei go for it." TK said.

"All right." Yolei said holding up her D3 to Izzy's laptop. "Digiport open!"

*******************************

"So think we can visit them tomorrow and we can see our Digimon too." Sora said.

"Sounds like a nice idea to me." Matt said putting his arm around her.

Tai tried not to look jealous at that movement and decided to ignore it. "How about marshmallows?"

"Are you always thinking about food?" Izzy asked. "And besides it's too early for marshmallows."

"Well yea, just like your always thinking about your computer."

"That's not all he thinks about." Mimi teased.

"Huh?" They asked looking at Mimi and then at Izzy who was blushing.

"Wait you have a crush on someone?" Joe asked.

"I never said that."

"No but your face is. Who is it Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Sora moved closer and studied Izzy's face. "Oh I know who it is."

"Who?" Tai asked her.

"Just a girl." She giggled.

Izzy sighed with relief. Mimi had told him to tell her about his feelings towards her, but he always chickened out. Besides he wasn't the only person who likes her. He knew Ken had a crush on her and probably some other guys too. But maybe one day he'd tell Yolei Inoue about it.

*******************************

"Hey we're here." Cody said.

"So what do we do first?" Davis asked. "We could go swimming, hiking, eat, sleep, eat some more, or anything we want."

"I think Davis is trying to tell us he's hungry." Kari whispered to Yolei.

"Yea, hard to believe his stomach is turning into the bottomless pit." She whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" TK asked curiously.

"Tk's stomach." Kari giggled.

"Oh the bottomless pit." He asked chuckling.

"Same thing I said." Yolei said smiling.

"Let's go swimming first." Ken suggested since there were already at their campsite they wanted to be at.

It was a nice, cozy opened area. A small lake to the right, some woods to the left and some berries and fruit trees as well. "I think I forgot my bathing suit." Cody said.

"Well where did you leave it?" Yolei asked.

"With the older kids. It's on a log near where Joe was sitting."

Yolei smiled at him and e-mailed Izzy.

Izzy,

Hey we made it here all right and about to go swimming, but we have a problem. Cody forgot his swimming trunks. He says they're sitting on a log near where Joe was sitting. Think you can send them over?

Yolei

*******************************

Izzy read the e-mail Yolei had sent him and chuckled. He looked up and saw Cody's trunks on the log. "Joe hold those swimming trunks next to you up so I can send it to them."

"Who forgot?" Mimi asked.

"Cody did. Yolei just e-mailed me."

"Notice how it's always Yolei that e-mails him." Matt whispered to Tai who nodded.

"That must be whom he likes."


	6. chapter 6

Cody grabbed his trunks as they came into the world. "Tell Izzy thanks."

Yolei nodded and e-mailed a quick thanks to Izzy. "Okay let's swim."

The girls went to one side as the guys to another as they changed into they're bathing suits and all jumped into the water. "Good thing this water is clear." Davis said.

"Yea we won't be surprised in any water Digimon try to sneak up on us." Yolei said.

She had token off her glasses and had her purple hair pulled back. She dived under the water and swam as deep as she could and then surfaced. "That was good Yolei." Ken said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said smiling back.

TK eyed them both not liking where it was leading. He wanted to be the one Yolei was smiling at for some reason, not Ken. "You okay TK?" Kari asked.

"Uh... yea I'm fine Kari. The water is just a little cold that's all." He said faking a shiver.

"Well, get used to it." Davis said splashing him.

"Davis..." Kari said shaking her head. "You got his hat wet."

"Well he shouldn't wear his hat in the water."

TK grinned and returned the splash at Davis. "Hey my goggles got wet!"

"Then you shouldn't have worn your goggles in the water." Yolei said mocking him.

"How about if we play chicken?" Kari suggested.

"Um.. how?" Cody asked.

"I can go on TK's shoulders, Yolei you can go on Ken's and Cody I guess you can go on Davis's shoulders unless the two of you want to be the judges."

Cody and Davis exchanged a look. "We'll be judges."

"Figures that much." Yolei giggled.

********************************************

"So what do we do now?" Tai asked.

"Um.. ghost stories?" Matt suggested.

"Too early." Sora said leaning against his chest.

"How about we talk about the past?" Mimi suggested.

"Like the good or bad times?" Joe asked.

"We can do both." Izzy said adjusting his glasses. "Like when we were first sucked into the Digital World."

"Talk about scary." Mimi said. "That place desperately needed a hair store."

"Mimi why did you dye your hair pink anyways?" Tai asked.

"It's the latest fashion in America."

"Guess it hasn't reached us yet." Sora said.

"Oh but it did." Mimi said smiling. "When I was at the airport some little girls saw me and told they're mothers they wanted pink hair."

"Mimi, the trendsetter." Matt joked.

****

Okay here's the results from the reviewers so far

Ken: 12

TK: 10

Izzy: 3


	7. chapter 7

"At least I have a fashion taste." Mimi told Matt.

"Okay you two no more fighting." Joe said standing in to be referee."

"Since when does Joe step in ever during fights or arguments?" Sora asked confused.

"Since he's a doctor he doesn't want any extra patients." Izzy told her.

"Well, when Matt and I argued it was usually Sora separating us." Tai said smiling at her.

Sora blushed slightly. "Tai..."

Matt looked over and saw Tai smiling at his girlfriend who was blushing. He growled softly. "Another time Meems, and I do have a fashion sense." He said moving to sit down and pulled Sora on his lap. "Hey."

"Hi." She said giggling.

Tai gave Matt a look. Sora was his best friend and Matt was acting way too protective of her. He knew he wasn't happy about her dating him but he was learning to get over it. Only if matt would stop rubbing it in his face.

*******************************

"Okay um.. how do we do this again?" Yolei asked.

"We both sit on they're shoulders and fight seeing who could get the other person off his shoulders first. The one left standing in the winner." Kari told her.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Yolei. We'll win." Ken told her.

"Not if we do first." TK said holding his hat up as Patamon flew by, grabbed it, and put it up on shore with his clothes.

"Now remember to hold our legs." Kari said.

"This should be interesting." Cody said.

"Well it should be me holding Kari up. I'm way stronger then TM is."

Ken and TK glanced at each other. Ken smiled secretly mostly about being Yolei's partner. They both dived under the water and came up under the girls. Kari and Yolei squealed lightly as they were lifted from the water. Ken held onto Yolei's legs so she wouldn't fall as TK did the same with Kari's. "All right, go!" Cody and Davis said.

Ken and TK moved near each other. Kari and Yolei laughed as they put they're hands against each other trying to push each other into the water and off of they're partners. "I think Yolei's winning." Cody said smiling.

Davis frowned. "So do I."

Kari screamed lightly as she fell into the water with TK tumbling with her. "Yes! We're the champions!" Yolei and Ken yelled.

Kari and TK surfaced behind them. TK dived back under and grabbed Ken's legs causing him to fall as Kari pushed Yolei over. "All right Kari." Davis said grinning.

Yolei and Ken surfaced sputtering out water. "TK! Kari!"

"Sorry." They said laughing.


	8. chapter 8

"Brr... it got cold quickly." Yolei said shivering.

"Here's some more wood for the fire." Cody said coming up with Davis.

Ken moved towards Yolei and put his arm around her shoulder causing her to scoot closer towards him. "Better?"

"Yea kind of."

TK quickly turned away at that sight. Kari looked at him and knew he was jealous. He had been her friend for the longest time and she knew everything about him. She wasn't really jealous about TK kind-of, sort-of liking Yolei. Davis always assumed the both of them liked each other but they were just friends.

"Can we eat now?" Veemon asked.

"Yes I'm hungry." Patamon added.

"You're always hungry." Davis and TK told they're Digimon.

"There are some marshmallows in my bad along with some sticks to cook them on." Yolei said not wanting to move.

TK nodded and grabbed her bag getting out the marshmallows and the sticks. "Hey no chocolate or graham crackers?" He asked.

"I got them." Kari giggled taking them out of her bag. "We separated them."

"Well, I cold go for a nice, gooey, smore right about now." Hawkmon said.

"Just as long as my paws don't get too messy." Gatomon said.

"I don't want mine burnt." Armadillamon said.

"All right." Cody said.

"Sheesh we're not a resteraunt here." Davis complained.

"Did you want anything Wormmon?" Yolei asked looking at the green Digimon.

He thought for a second. "Well, I suppose I could have one."

"That's fine by me." Ken said putting two marshmallows on one of the sticks TK had passed around. He had noticed he was going to skip him, but decided against it.

Yolei smiled as she put two on her stick and stuck them straight into the fire. "Yolei it'll burn." Kari told her.

"I know. It tastes best that way. Crispy on the outside and extremely gooey on the inside."

Davis thought for a second and stuck his into the fire as well and watched it melt right off of the stick. "Hey no fair!"

"Ahh nice going Davis." Veemon pouted.

***************************************

"Mmmmm... these are delicious." Sora said eating her smore.

"You're welcome Sora." Tai said since he was in charge of cooking them. Actually he and Matt got into an argument on who would cook them, and Tai won.

"I hope it doesn't ruin my manicure." Mimi said.

Joe chuckled. "Same old Mimi."

"Did you just call me old?"

"Uh.. no I didn't call you old." He said backing up some.

Matt shook his head. "Well some things will never change."

"Matt aren't you going to have some?" Izzy asked.

"No I..." He said but was interrupted with Sora stuck a smore into his mouth.

"You were saying?" Tai asked laughing.

Matt munched on the smore and gave his girlfriend a look. Sora smiled at him and kissed his sticky lips, which was fair cause her lips was sticky too. "You look like you needed one."

****

~Authors Note~

Okay here's the votes so far, please keep them coming. I'm not sure when I'll call it off yet. Vote as many times as you want too

Izzy: 3

TK: 22

Ken: 46


	9. chapter 9

Yolei sighed as she leaned against her pillow and looked up at the stars. The Digital World was beautiful at night, no pollution and no clouds to cover the sky. There were too many stars for her to count but she guessed there was over a quadrillion out there. She looked over at Hawkmon who was sleeping peacefully along side with the other Digimon. She carefully got out from under the covers so not to wake the others since they were sharing one big blanket and had Kari and herself in the middle. She walked over towards the lake and sighed deeply. "Yolei?"

She turned around and saw TK. "Oh hi TK. Sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yea, but I can't seem to get to sleep either."

"Did you try counting the stars?" He asked moving so he was standing next to her now.

"There's too many out there and I kept losing track of which stars I've counted already."

"Maybe one day you and Izzy can create a program to count all the stars in the sky."

"That would be nice but stars are born and destroyed almost every second so there's so telling how many there really are."

TK nodded and sighed. "Um.. exactly how close are you and Izzy?"

"We're just friends. The only two people who know about computers, well that was until Ken showed up and now there's three of us."

"Yea pretty brilliant on how you made the map."

She blushed. "It wasn't nothing much. Just some data from our adventure and from the older kids put together."

******************************************

Ken opened his eyes slightly when he heard voices whispering. He looked next to him and saw that Yolei was missing. His eyes wandered around and saw her standing near the lake but she wasn't alone. TK was standing with her and awfully close too. He growled silently at the thought of him being near her Yolei. Okay so Yolei didn't belong to him, yet, but she was the only person besides Davis who believed in him. It took him a while to earn Kari and TK's trust, and even longer to earn Cody's. He kept his head facing them with his eyes slightly opened so it looks like he was sleeping. He defiantly couldn't fall back asleep until Yolei was next to him. 

******************************************

Yolei yawned and stretched her arms. "Well better try to get some sleep then."

"Yea, me too." TK said.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes not saying anything. TK moved slightly towards her. Oh my god he's going to kiss me, Yolei thought moving slightly towards him as well. Inches away from kissing they both heard a loud cough and jumped apart. TK glared over at the sleeping figured and saw Ken toss in his sleep. Darn him, he thought. "Well, good night Yolei."

"Yea, um.. night TK." she said as they both walked back and slid under the covers and fell asleep.

****

You may vote as many times as you wish. One reviewer voted for TK 192 times.

Poll for Yolei/?

TK: 237

Ken: 92

Izzy: 4


	10. chapter 10

Ken smiled as Yolei crawled back under the covers next to him and her back facing him and instantly fell asleep. He carefully moved his arm under the covers and put it around Yolei. She moved slightly as he touched her but ignored it. He smiled and fell asleep.

*******************************************

Yolei opened her eyes as the sun shone above them. She tried to move but noticed something was on her. She looked under the covers and saw an arm. she followed the arm up to it's owner and gasped quietly. The arm had belonged to Ken. Why would he put his arm around me, she asked herself. Trying to wiggle free of his grasp he seemed to have pulled her closer to him so her back was now against his chest.

*******************************************

TK got out of bed and went to check on the Digimon who were still sleeping comfortably. He walked back and saw Yolei was awake, but saw how close she was to Ken. "Yolei..."

"Uh... oh hi TK. Can't really move he has his arm around me."

TK growled silently and lifted the covers up some. He carefully lifted up the sleeve to Kens shirt so Yolei could escape his grasp. Dropping it Ken's eyes popped open. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You were using Yolei as your personal teddy bear." TK told him.

"Oh... I'm sorry Yolei." He said blushing.

"Um... it's okay Ken."

Sorry, it's kind of short, writers block and if anyone has any ideas of what should happen plz let me know

****

Whew okay it took a while to count most of the votes but here they are:

Izzy: 4

Ken: 2189

TK: 30537


	11. chapter 11

"Okay who wants breakfast?" Yolei asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" All six Digimon called out including Davis.

Kari giggled. "Davis your always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy, Kari." He said grinning at her.

"I'll go get some water from the lake." Ken offered taking the water flasks and went to fill them.

"So TK, what's going on between you and Yolei?" Davis asked walking towards him and sat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you've been hanging around her, more then Kari. Did you and Kai break up?" He asked hopefully.

TK chuckled. "For the last time Davis, Kari and I were never going out. We're just friends okay."

"Yea, so what about Yolei?"

"She's a friend too."

"Sure she is."

"Just a friend Davis." TK warned.

Davis put his hands in the air. "Okay, okay backing up here."

"Need some help Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Sure can you hand me that spatula?"

Kari nodded and handed Yolei the spatula. "Where'd you get the eggs?"

"Oh I had them placed in my backpack cause I knew we'd be hungry for something more then junk food."

Kari giggled. "True." Her face turned serious. "Yolei can I ask you and question?"

"Sure shoot."

Kari shuffled her feet slightly. "Is there something going on between you and TK?"

"Huh?" Yolei asked surprised. "No, why?"

"Just curious."

"Oh ok." Yolei said putting the eggs on the frying pan over the fire. she glanced over at TK who was arguing with Davis. There isn't something between us is there, she thought.

"I got the water." Ken said setting the six flasks down.

"Thanks Ken." She said smiling at him.


	12. chapter 12

TK glanced over at Yolei who was smiling at Ken. He frowned and walked over to Kari. "Hey."

Kari looked up and smiled. "Hi TK. Did you sleep well last night?"

TK nodded. "Yea, I did. Woke up once just to watch the moon over the lake but that was it."

Kari nodded and smiled. "You should have woke me up. I would have watched it with you, ya know?"

"Yea, next time Kari."

"Breakfast is ready!" Yolei said at the top of the lungs causing Ken to cover his ears since he was standing right next to her. "Hehe... sorry Ken."

"I found some good berries." Cody said coming with a small bucket of raspberries.

"Good eggs, berries, and water." Davis said. "But I don't think you have enough berries there Cody."

"Huh, I don't?"

Davis shook his head. "Enough for me and no one else."

"Davis..." they all groaned.

********************************

"That was a good breakfast Mimi." Matt said.

"Why thank you." She said blushing slightly.

"So do we go visit them?" Tai asked. "Well since they should be done with breakfast by now too."

"Yes, but knowing Davis he's probably still begg9ing for seconds like you and Matt were." Sora added giggling.

"We were not!" Both boys said in unison.

"Okay everyone ready?" Izzy asked as they nodded. "Okay well Digiport open!"

********************************

"Eek! That's cold." Yolei said jumping back onto the land.

"Come on Yolei get in!" Davis called as he was already in the water.

"It's way too cold. I'll wait until it warms up." She said backing up.

"No way Yolei." Ken said grabbing her arm and dragged her into the water, they both fell over their feet head first.

Kari noticed and giggled as she swam over. "You two okay?" She asked as they came up sputtering water.

"Ken!" Yolei yelled at him glaring.

Ken chuckled. "It's not that cold."

"We need to put up a diving board here." TK said diving under water and surfaced between Kari and Yolei.

"We can't do that can we?" Cody asked.

"Hey over there!" Tai said waving.

The younger Digidestined looked over and smiled. "Hi!" they called.

"Come on in it's nice and warm!" Ken called.

"No it's not!" Yolei said as Kari dunked her under water.

"It is nice and warm, don't listen to her!"

TK smirked as Yolei surfaced and he dunked under Kari. "How about enter at your own risk!"


	13. chapter 13

"Cannonball!" Tai hollered as he ran as fast as he could and jumped into the water.

"No don't!" Yolei warned him.

Tai hit the water with a huge splash. A few seconds later he surfaced. "Jesus it's freezing!"

"Told you so." Yolei and TK said in unison as they exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Tai just for showing us how cold it is we'll wait a bit for it to warm up." Matt said chuckling.

**********************************

Izzy smiled as he sat down on the grass and opened his laptop. He was planning on making a brand new website about the Digital World, and even include some pictures of the land for those who don't have Digimon can see it too. Yolei swam to shore grabbing her towel and sat next to him. "What are you working on?"

Izzy blushed slightly to how close she was actually sitting to him and shook it off. "A new website."

"Sounds cool." She said looking at what he had done first. "You can ask Kari to borrow her camera."

"Yea I'll ask her later."

"Maybe you can add pictures of the Digidestined too."

**********************************

Ken looked over at how close Izzy and Yolei were sitting next to each other. "Hey if you like her tell her." Davis told him.

"I... I don't know what your talking about." Ken stuttered.

"Right. It's obvious every time you look at her."

Ken blushed slightly and looked over at the purple hair goddess. "Later I will."

"Good."

**********************************

"You okay little bro?" Matt asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" TK asked.

"Oh just the point that Kari keeps glancing over at her, Ken and Davis are both giving you death glares, and you keep glancing at Yolei near Izzy."

"It's nothing Matt."


	14. chapter 14

Matt sighed. "TK if you like Yolei you should tell her before someone else does."

"But I..." TK started and sighed knowing his brother was right. "She likes Ken though."

"Ken isn't the only one who has a crush on Yolei little brother." He said glancing at Izzy.

"Well, I'm working on my courage, you should keep Tai away from Sora."

Matt looked over and saw Tai shaking his wet head over Sora who was laying on a beach towel next to Mimi.

***********************************

"Tai!" Sora squealed as he got her wet.

Tai chuckled. "Oh come on Sora it's only water."

"It's freezing cold." She said as Mimi handed her a small towel to wipe herself off with. "Thanks Meems."

"Like no problem Sora." Mimi said smiling and went back to working on her tan.

"Tai what do you think your doing?" Matt asked walking over with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tai looked up. "Well, Sora looked a little hot so I thought being her best friend and all I'd cool her off."

"Well, all she had to do was ask me." He said taking a seat next to Sora and wrapped his arms around her.

Tai stiffened slightly. "Yea whatever." He said going back into the water.


	15. chapter 15

"Are you okay Tai?" Kari asked her brother.

Tai sighed swimming out closer to his sister. "Not really. Kari why did she chose him over me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sora. Why did she have to chose Matt over me. I mean I'm her best friend. I put my life on the line to save hers while he did nothing about it. Remember with Datamon."

Kari nodded remembering that incident. Her brother was so torn up, he thought he had lost Sora for good. "Well, did you ever tell Sora how you feel?"

Tai shook his head. "Every time I try to **_he_** interrupts us."

*************************************

"Uh.. hey what are you two working on?" TK asked.

Yolei and Izzy looked up at him. "Izzy's making a site about the Digital World."

"Another one?" TK asked taking a seat next to Yolei.

Izzy nodded. "Yes but this time I intend to put more information on it. Every information about any Digimon I can find, including pictures too, and by Yolei's suggestion putting up putting up information about us including pictures and e-mails."

"Good idea Yolei." TK said putting his hand on her shoulder causing her to blush.

*************************************

Ken seeing this his face grew with jealousy. What does he think he's doing, he asked himself, he ask Kari why does he have to have Yolei too?

"You okay Ken?" Davis asked.

Ken nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Davis. You know I'm going to get out of the water for a bit."

"Well all right." Davis said.


	16. chapter 16

Ken glanced over at Yolei, Izzy, and TK. Both guys were trying their hardest to get her to pay attention to one or the other. "You know Ken if you like Yolei you should defiantly tell her." Mimi said from behind him.

"I would if I could get some time alone with her." He said.

"Well perhaps you would like some help?" Joe asked speaking up.

Ken looked back at the two of them. "How?"

"Well, I'm sure we can think of some sort of distraction. Now you just go over there and tell Yolei that you need to speak with her." Mimi said pushing him towards them.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll step in." Joe said.

Ken sighed as he nodded and walked over. Yolei looked up and smiled. "Hiya Ken. Did you come to see the new web site that Izzy is making?"

"Um.. actually I came to speak with you Yolei."

This had caught the attention of Izzy and TK now. "What about?" TK asked him eyeing him.

"Just something about the Digiworld."

"Well, I'm sure I can answer it for you." Izzy said adjusting the glasses on his face.

"Well, I kind of wanted a girls point of view."

"Guess I'm that lucky girl." Yolei said standing up.

TK was about to protest when Ken had quickly ushered Yolei away. "This can not be good." He muttered.

Will Ken be able to tell Yolei his feelings towards her or will TK or someone else interrupt them?


	17. chapter 17

"What did you want to talk to me about Ken?" Yolei asked him.

Ken gulped, he had a whole speech made out and even had it memorized and just looking at her and hearing her voice made him forget it. "I um.. well was wondering how are you doing?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Pretty good." He chuckled.

"That's good." She said smiling at him.

"Look Yolei the real reason I asked you to talk with me in private was so I could tell you something."

"What..."

"Please don't interrupt or I won't have the courage to say what I need to say." He said seeing her nod and took a deep breath. "I like you Yolei. A lot in fact and lately seeing how close you and TK have been or even with Izzy, I guess it makes me feel as if I'm losing you and I don't want that. In fact I want more." His memory of his speech was coming back. "I wish to be more then just friends with you, even more then best friends or really great friends. In fact um.. Yolei would you go out with my when we return home?" There I said it, he thought awaiting Yolei's answer.

Yolei smiled at Ken and gave him a hug. "I'd love to go out with you Ken. Izzy and I are just friends and the same goes for TK. I mean sure I had a crush on both of them at one time or another, but you were always different Maybe it was because you were the Former Digimon Emperor, but I felt some weird connection between us."

Ken smiled returning the hug. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

**********************************************

TK's face fell hearing Yolei's words. He had followed a few minutes after they left hearing Ken's speech to her. Which he thought was pretty cool and well-planned. Somewhere inside of him he wished it was him saying it. "You okay?" Kari asked coming from behind TK.

TK jumped slightly and spun round facing Kari. "Yea, I'm fine." He chuckled.

"Come on Tai wants food."

TK chuckled. "When isn't your brother hungry." He asked putting his arm aorund ehr.

"Wouldn't know." She said smiling.

"TK get your hands off my girl!"


End file.
